


Black and Blue

by Lyoung_50



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Implied Magnus/Will, M/M, gratuitous series crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: “His name is Alec Lightwood.” He scowled at Catarina’s chuckle.“Another shadowhunter, Magnus? Is that truly a good idea?”“It’s not as though I have much choice in the direction that my heart decides to sprint.”“I suppose not. Call Jem and Tessa. Perhaps they can give you some advice on how to resist dark-haired, blue-eyed shadowhunters.”“They both failed miserably at that.”“Exactly.”Jem had laughed at him so hard when he'd called that he'd thrown himself into a coughing fit.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulalexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulalexander/gifts).



The first time he saw Alexander Lightwood, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. That unruly raven hair and arctic blue eyes had immediately drawn him back over a hundred and fifty years to London with a different young shadowhunter standing in front of him in the middle of Camille’s flat. 

The pulse of the party behind him had fallen away for half a heartbeat, and the word had slithered past his lips like disappearing smoke before he could stop himself. 

“Will…” 

Alec’s answering raised eyebrow and confused look had shaken him from his dream-state and he’d let him and his little friends into his apartment without another word about his odd behavior. 

It wasn’t until hours later, when everyone had gone home and left him in his echoing, empty apartment alone that he’d picked up his phone and done the same thing he’d done dozens of times before. 

“I saw him again,” He started on a ragged exhale, not giving the person on the other end a chance to even say hello before he was speaking. “I know I didn’t really, but it looked so much like him…” 

“Magnus,” Catarina sighed. He knew that she wouldn’t have to question who he was talking about. “Will’s gone. He’s been dead a very long time, and you didn’t see him. You’re overtired, and you need to get some sleep.” 

“If you can promise me that I won’t see him when I close my eyes then I can promise I’ll get some sleep.” There was silence on the other end of the phone. “Exactly.” 

“You’re going to have to accept that he’s gone eventually, Magnus. Did you talk to the man that looked like him?” 

“His name is Alec Lightwood.” He scowled at Catarina’s chuckle. 

“Another shadowhunter, Magnus? Is that truly a good idea?” 

“It’s not as though I have much choice in the direction that my heart decides to sprint.” 

“I suppose not. Call Jem and Tessa. Perhaps they can give you some advice on how to resist dark-haired, blue-eyed shadowhunters.” 

“They both failed miserably at that.” 

“Exactly.” 

Jem had laughed at him so hard when he'd called that he'd thrown himself into a coughing fit. 

Tessa had been in the same shape. 

They told him to just accept the inevitability. 

********* 

The next time he calls Catarina is when he’s had far too many drinks in his loft. It was June 19th. It had been decades and the day didn’t get any easier. 

“I was expecting your call, I’m a little surprised that it took this long.” 

“Oh, my dear Catarina, where do I begin?” He sighed dramatically, sipping the gin and tonic in his hand. 

“I think explaining why you’re calling me instead of being curled up with your big, strong shadowhunter to soothe your sadness is a good place.” 

“I called for comfort, not sass, Miss Loss.” Catarina snorted in response. 

“Then you’ve obviously called the wrong number.” 

“You know what today is, Cat.” Magnus’ voice was soft, and he knew that it sounded thin, even to his own ears. “Can I really talk to Alec about this? About Will?” 

“Of course you can. He knows about Camille, if you’ve trusted him enough with the terrible part of your past, then you should let him in on the good parts too. Will was…Will was your friend. You saw him fall hopelessly in love with Jem and Tessa, and you got to be a part of their lives. That’s a big part of the Magnus Bane Story and he’s your biggest fan. Let him hear it.” 

“Sometimes I worry that you’re too smart for your own good. What is the world going to do if you decide to utilize your brilliance for evil?” 

“Burn and suffer, of course. I shall be a benevolent world ruler. Tough, but fair.” 

“As is what we deserve.” Magnus grinned to himself at the statement. “Seriously, though, Catarina. I appreciate the fact that you always pick up the phone when I need you. I love you, darling.” 

“And I love you, Magnus, despite all logical evidence that states I shouldn’t.” 

“I’m choosing to take that as a compliment. Good night.” 

“Go talk to your man.” 

Magnus hung up the phone, staring at it for only a moment before he stood and crossed the apartment to the doorway to his bedroom. 

He stopped, leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb to watch the steady rise and fall of Alec’s rune-covered back under the emerald green silk sheets. He needed a moment to simply marvel at the beauty in front of him. 

On more than one occasion, he’d received a fire message from Jem and Tessa, requesting that Magnus and Alec came to visit. He never denied them, because he always knew that they missed Will, and he knew that feeling deep in his bones. As he marveled at Alec’s beauty against the backdrop of their bed, he felt a slight twinge of guilt that he got to see this every day and they both had to go on living with part of their hearts missing. 

He briefly wondered if this overwhelming love had been what Will felt when he’d watch Jem and Tessa in their bed, but he quickly shoved the thought away and crossed the room to crawl under the sheets beside Alec. He trailed his hand up over Alec’s chest lightly, making him stir with a mumbled “Magnus?”. He couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face at the sound. 

“Wake up for me, Alexander. Please.” His voice was soft, but it seemed to echo in the silence of their bedroom. Alec blinked his blue eyes at him blearily as he woke. His hands went around Magnus’ hips as if they were drawn by a magnet and he gave him a sleepy smile. 

“Hey,” Alec’s voice was heavy with sleep, but warm with affection. “I didn’t think you were ever coming into bed. Are you okay?” 

“I,” Magnus sighed, resolving to be honest with Alec. “No. I need to tell you a story.” 

“A story, huh?” Alec gave him a concerned look. “Does it at least have a happy ending?” 

“You know what? It does.” Magnus smiled, scooting close enough to rest his arms around Alec. “I’m going to tell you the story of William Herondale.” 

“Herondale? As in Jace’s family.” Magnus nodded. "You called me Will the first night I met you..." 

“I did. You look so much like him, I thought that I was seeing a ghost that had come back to haunt me. He was the first shadowhunter I met that didn’t just treat me like some downworlder. He was,” He paused, searching for the word that described Will. “My friend. Will Herondale was my friend, and I loved him. Actually, no. I love him very much. Present tense.” 

“Tell me about him?” Alec asked, and the way that he did so, with his voice earnest and full of so much sincerity that it made Magnus’ heart clench and his stomach flip, made him want to tell Alec novels about Will. 

“Of course, my Alexander.”


End file.
